New Life!
by Kool0Katt
Summary: I'd like to thank the reviewers I have so far. This is my first fanfic, I didn't expect much out of it. I'll be continuing! This story doesn't have much of a plot, its more like some random things that happen with the Homestuck cherries.
1. Prolouge

It's new years eve. John, Dave, Rose, and Jade have a mini-party to celebrate. The TV is on to watch the ball drop. "Wow, the years really do go by fast!" John says.

"If only we could go back and re-live those jesting times again," Rose complains. "Dude, we'll definitely have more of those times." Dave assures. "I almost can't wait!" Jade cheerfully says. "Yeah, like we have a whole another year ahead of us!" John adds. "Like, we gotta live it better, and do more ridiculous fun stuff." Dave says. "Perhaps we could all change things up a bit this year!" Rose states, as the ball begins to drop.

They count down. The clock turns to 12 a.m. The whole neighborhood seems to be cheering. Dave turns to Jade, grabs her around her waist, and slowly gives her a nice long kiss. It was like...time froze for a moment for them. John looks at them. "Woah, what's going on here?" Rose sighs and rolls her eyes, but then lets out a small chuckle. Dave lets Jade go, but still holds her waist. Jade blushes and tries not to giggle as Dave only has a slight smile on his face. "I did not mean it that way," Rose jokes. "Well that's how I roll," said Dave, like the cool guy he is. He grabs Jade again, this time one arm going up to her shoulder and the other to her hair so he could feel it. "Your hairs soft," Dave tells Jade, just above a whisper. John uncomfortably looks at Rose. The he had an idea that would...make this less...weird, for him. And Rose, too, he guesses.

"How 'bout we watch a movie?" John suggests. "Like what?" Implied Rose. "Oh I know! Let's watch 2012!" Jade called out. Everyone laughed. Dave too, because guys like him laugh when their girl say something totally hilarious.

So that's what they do, about an hour in Jade, of course, falls asleep right in Dave arms. Eventually they all fall asleep, only to wake up with a foot of snow outside.


	2. Competitors!

Dave, Rose, and John have fun throwing snowballs at each other. Jade sleeps on the couch, not knowing what she's missing out. But Dave didn't let that happen for long. He had Rose and John help him make a big snowball. It took them a half hour, and yet Jade was still asleep.

After they were done, Dave brought the snowball in the house. He throws it on Jade and does his cool-guy laugh. Jade wakes up, saying "Hey!" "New years day present, baby!" Dave explains. "But I was sleeping!" Jade whines. "Oh, get up," he tells her, but picks her up instead of letting her get up her self. Jade's hair is a mess, so Dave brushes his fingers through it. Jade put her arms around his neck, and smiles. "OK, enough you two," John sighs. "Why?" Dave asks. "This is just really preposterous." Rose says. Jade giggles. "Jealous?"

Dave gives her a kiss on her forehead and puts her down. "Get dressed for the snow. I'll be waiting." He tells her. As she goes up stairs, Johns says, "What is up with you and her?" "Yes...really." Rose agrees. "It's like...two lost doves have finally found each other yet they've been in the same forest since they were born. Well, I haven't know Jade since I was born...but you get my groove." He explains. John and Rose just look at each other as they always do when Dave explains things like that. Jade quietly comes down stairs and hugs Dave behind. "Your like a Ninja...only predictable." He jokes. Jade chuckles. "Well let's go outside!" She walks out the door.

Jade makes a snowball and throws it at John. "Hey!" He says in surprise. Dave can't have all her attention, she figures. Rose walks behind them and begins to make a shield. As John makes a snowball to throw at Jade, Dave pushes him to the ground. "Hey! Not cool!" He yells. Dave mocks him, "Oh it was totally co-" A snowball thrown by Rose hits him right in the face. He simply wipes of the snow and throws one back at her. Jade joins Rose behind her shield. They make a big pile of snowballs. "On 3, where gonna throw as many as we can and them." Jade whispers. "Good plan," Rose whispers back.

As John and Dave shove each other around, Rose begins the count. "One." They don't hear her. "Two," Jade continues. Now Dave is on the ground, "About time you're able to do that!" Dave calls out to John. "Three," they say, with smirks on their faces and ready to throw.

The snowballs rain on the boys. When the girls run out and make more snowballs, John challenges, "Two can play at that game! Well, four!" Dave begins to make their shield as John makes their ammo. Rose and Jade finish their second pile and make their shield bigger.

"We need to have a plan," Dave tells John. "I'll throw on the right side and you on the left." "Okay, and as you throw one I'll get one, and as I get one you throw one." John adds. "Good idea." Dave throws the first snowball which barely misses Jade. She drops hers before tossing it and screams, but then starts laughing. Rose throws one laughing and it lands next to John. "Miss!" He yells before throwing his.

Jade gets a snowball in each hand and tosses them before the boys get a chance to toss theirs. Both hit John. His glasses fall off. Dave hysterically laughs giving the girls an easy opportunity. They take it.

"Girls rule, and boys drool!" Rose brags. "Got that right!" Jade high-fives her. John puts on his glasses and suggests the next thing. "Let's build a really big snowman!" Using the snow from his shield, Dave starts the first part of it. Rose and Jade copy him. After a while of giggling and constructing the parts of the snowman, they begin to put it together. Dave a Johns part are the biggest, so it becomes the bottom. Everyone joins in on get the middle part on top. They were really big pieces!

"Me and Rose can go find some stuff to put on our snowman and you guys can make the head!" Jade says. As she and Rose begin to go inside, Dave grabs her and puts her head next to hers. "I'll miss you!" "I'll only be gone for a few minuets!" She tells him. "I'll still miss you," Dave whispers as he let's her go. Jade turns and smiles at him as she walks to the house.

"You guys really are...goofy." Rose tells Jade. "Yeah, I know..." She says opening a cabinet that has many buttons in a bag. "I'll get a carrot for the nose!" Rose says opening the refrigerator. "And we need some mittens and a scarf!" Jade adds, going to the closet. She grabs a snowflake patterned scarf and matching mittens. "Perfect!"

They go outside and Rose gets two twigs for the arms from a bush on the side of the house. "We've got everything!" Jade calls out to Dave and John. They're about done with the head. Jade and Rose bring over the things. "How will we ever reach up there?" Rose asks. "Jade, get on my shoulders." Dave say, kneeling. She does so carrying the bag with the buttons. Dave gets up and she can reach perfectly. Jade arranges the buttons to make eyes and a mouth. Rose hands over the other things, and John stands there awkwardly.

After Jade was done, Dave looses his balance falls. John catches Jade and everyone laughs. "Hey, get your hands off my girl!" Dave jokes. "Yeah, get off me!" Jade joins in. "You're the one who fell on me!" John says back. "Why are you letting him get all over you?" Dave says, jokingly of course. "Dave, your the one who fell!" Rose points out. "Oooo!" Jade and John call out. Dave smirks. "Gravity's fault." "And gravity must resent you." Rose adds. They laugh, Rose isn't usually like that.

"Hey guys, I'm getting pretty cold out here, lets go inside for some hot coco." John says. They all agree. Jade grabs some blankets for everyone, and John turns on the Wii. He inserts Mario Kart. Everyone goes back to where they we the night before. "Should we do teams?" Johns asks. "Let's do boys vs. Girls again!" Jade suggests. "We're beating you girls this time!" John says. He selects Rainbow Road.

3...2...1...go! Dave speeds ahead of them using the classic trick. "Hey! How'd you do that?" Jade asked. "If you win, I'll show you."

Rose gets a red shell. She goes behind Dave and releases out at him. "Now I'm going in the lead!" Rose says. "Not for long," John butts in front of her. Then she knocks him off the track. "Ha, ha."

Jade, in 7th place, gets a bullet bill. She catches up behind Dave and activates it. "Hey! No fair!" After he recovered, Dave kept trying to knock her off the tack like John did to Rose. He never succeeded though. Finally, they were on the last lap.

Dave eventually got past Jade. "Do you play this a lot?" he asked her. "Yup!" she replied, sending a blue shell on John who was still in 1st place. With Rose behind him, it effected her, too. It was all right before the finish line. Dave, Rose, John, and Jade were all yelling. "Go! Go!" "Hurry, come on!" "I'm gonna win!" "No, I am!"

Dave gets past Jade right at the last second. "YES!" He yells. "Ugh! No! You stole my place!" Jade complains. "You're still gonna tell me how to get a speed boost at the beginning."

"Alright. Even though you girls lost." Then John interrupts, "Bout time!" Rose, Jade, and Dave snicker. "You press down this button when 2 appears, and release it right before you go."

They played every track on the game. In the end, Dave and John won most of the rounds. It was afternoon by this time, and they ate lunch.


	3. Surprises and Wonders!

It was evening, the day after new years day. Everyone was settling down after all the partying. However, things weren't done yet for Dave, Rose, Jade, and John.

Dave and Jade we cuddling on the couch while John and Rose were planning something mischievous. John found some extra poppers left over from the neighbours. Rose made a sticky substance of all kinds of nasty things in the kitchen. Dave turned on the TV to watch with Jade.

John, quietly as ever, sneaked behind the couch. Rose put her foul mixture in a bowl. They waited about 15 minuets, when their victims were about to have make-out session. "They are soooo perceptible," Rose very quietly whisper. Her teammate nodded in agreement. John looked at her, smiling. He put three fingers up. Then he put one down, and Rose had two up. They both put down another finger, all in the same rhythm. On the last second, they nodes their heads once, and "POP!" John pulled the popper. At the same time, Rose dumped the sick paste she just made.

"AahhEwww!" Jade shrieked. Dave, whipping it off himself, said, "Yo! Not cool!" John and Rose laughed anyways. It was to them. "Oh please, we wouldn't of obliterated your 'special moment' if you guys weren't so anticipating." "What are you gonna do? Get us back?" John laughed. "Maybe," answered Dave. Jade added, "Maybe not!" with a smirk. Rose and John gradually stop laughing. "I'm gonna go wash off." Jade stated, going up stairs. Dave followed. "Have fun with that!" John called after them. "But not too much fun!" Rose giggled.

Now Rose and John were standing, looking at each other. They started laughing, randomly. "Why are you looking at me?" John said. "I could ask you the same thing," replied Rose.

Dave washed out the...whatever Rose made, out of his hair. It took a while, but he go it out. Jade was taking even longer to get it out of her hair. He walked over to her, his sunglasses still messy. "Aren't you gonna wash those?" Jade asked. "I'll just get another pair. It takes forever to wash these..." he answered. "Oh I see," said Jade before putting her head in the sink. Dave looked at her, then the shower. "Why don't you turn the shower on and do that? It would be easier," Dave told her. She looked at him with a questionable expression. "Uhh I don't wanna take a shower...with you here, a bit too soon...besides, you haven't actually asked me out." Jade spoke up. "No, I mean you would just use it to get this stuff out of your hair." Dave explained, holding up her hair and looking in the mirror. Then he put his arms around her from where he stood. "When do you wanna 'officially go out'?" She chuckled and shut the sink water off, and turned the shower on.

After another strange silence between them, John asked, "What are they gonna do to get back at us?" Rose gave it some thought. "Well, Dave is exceedingly unpredictable..." she replied. "True that!" John laughed. "I guess Jade is too," he mentioned. "Sometimes," added Rose. "Or they'll do nothing while we think they are, which will be the way they do get they're little 'revenge'," she concluded. "So still expect something unpredictable while still expecting what's expected?" asked John.

"Just expect everything."

"Sounds simple, but I don't even know what 'everything' could be!"

"Neither do I...its so intriguing what they could come up with."

Jade waited for the water to become warm. It didn't take too long. She took off her glasses, bent back, while Dave held her, facing her. "I can't believe we're do this, I mean its not like were actually taking a shower together...but hehheh, you know." She spoke. Dave took off his sunglasses, something he rarely did. He put them beside the sink, which was only an arm's length away, next to Jade's glasses. He helped Jade get her hair clean. Jade hadn't noticed his sunglasses were off since she had her eyes shut from the shower. Slightly, Dave lifted Jade up. She opened her eyes. "Notice anything?" he asked her. "Dave! Your eyes are...perfect!" she said. Dave pressed his forehead against hers. "Yours are better."

"What's taking them so long?" John said after Rose. "Let's go see what they're actually doing," Rose implied. They went upstairs. The bathroom door was wide opened, right across the hall. John looked at Rose with an eyebrow rises. Rose looked at John with both. When Dave lightly kissed Jade, they snickered. He looked up, then behind him. Jade already noticed Rose and John. "So when are you guys gonna get married?" John joked. "When are you and Rose gonna realise you need to be more than friends?" Dave plainly said. "Never." Rose rolled her eyes, swatting up her hand with a slight smile. Everyone chuckled. Dave fully pulled up Jade and shut of the shower. "I'm gonna go brush your hair." he said, walking to her room to get her hair brush.

"Woah, your not wearing your sunglasses!" John finally noticed. "Your slow," Dave said walking past him. Jade walked out of the bathroom to Dave. "My hair can get a bit knotty, just to tell you." Dave did it anyways.

* * *

After a another fantastical day of random fun, Rose realized it. "Ugh!School starts again tomorrow!" Dave, John, and Jade groan. "Why did you have to remind us?" John retorted. "Well I think we'd rather go to school than to be forced to go to some worse school!" Jade tried to cheer everyone up. "What could be worse than our school?" John asked. "My brother's school." Dave answered, all eyes on him.

"Wasn't he taken to some boarding school?" asked John. "Yup, for ditching school too much." Dave answers. "Come on guys, it isn't that bad," Rose ranted. "That's easy for you to say cuz you always get A's!" John stated. "More like B's" she corrected. "Please, I have straight D's. Maybe a C if I'm lucky." Dave mentioned. "I usually get B' and A's," Jade shared. "How is that possible, when you barely pay attention?" Rose questioned. "I just read the textbooks!"

"You're such a dork. You know that?" Dave sarcastically said. "And you a big meanie jerk!" Jade stuck out her tongue. Dave copied her. "Well, at least you guys seem fit for each other," John sighed. Jade got on her toes to barley get to Dave's height and hugged him. "Aren't we just perfect?" she cheerfully said.

A lightning strike hit a tree in the front yard. Even Dave flinched from the surprising storm. A blast of rain fell. "What on earth just happened?" Rose shrieked. "A lightning storm?" John studdered. Jade was shaking, with wide eyes. Dave held on to her tight. She uncomfortably laughed. "It's just a storm," her voice shaky. Dave let out a real laugh. "Yeah, we'll be alright." "Let's see if the weather channel has anything about this.." John implied. However, when he turned on the TV, the electricity went out. Rose got a flashlight from a near by cabinet. "Are there any more flashlights?" John asked. "I hope so," she calmly answered.

Jade laid down on a couch and buried her face into a pillow. Dave petted her head. "It's just a dumb storm." He said. Jade began to laugh so hard Dave though she was crying. He looked at John and Rose. "It's not that bad," he whispered to her. "I'm laughing! Okay?" Jade barely mentioned, turning to Dave. He went along with it. "Why?"

"Because even you jumped when the lightning came!" Then there was barking at the door. "Bec!" she calls out. Jade runs to the door and let's him in. "Where have you been? I thought you were upstairs! Aww your so wet! I'll go get you a towel!" she nonstop squeaked. Bec shakes some water off of him and lays down on a carpet. "How could she forget about him?" John inquired. "Dave," Rose hesitantly pointed out. He gave an awry slight smile.

There was a loud "BOOM!" and falling shattered glass from upstairs. Jade screeched. "Jade! What the hell happened!?" Dave yelled running up the steps, skipping a few. John and Rose stayed at the bottom of the stair case, looking up. Bec began to limp up the stairs. Where had he been, really?

Dave found Jade ducking behind a door that was by a newly broken window. She even was holding up the towel to protect herself from the glass. Bec finally got to the top of the stairs, slightly wagging his tail. Dave picked up Jade and Bec, then walked down the steps. "I think its better if we stay in the basement for now," Rose suggested. It was wet down there. But for the mean time safer. Dave sat Jade on a chair and brushed back her hair with is fingers. "Are you okay?" He asked, worryingly. "Yeah, just a bit...too surprised..." She said getting the towel.

After awhile, John broke the silence. "Does this mean we don't have to go to school tomorrow?" Dave and John shook their heads no. Jade was still busy drying of Bec. "We'll need excuse notes though, unless this is happening everywhere els." Rose states. "Hey, where are our parents anyways?" John wondered. "Surprises and wonders. That's today's summary." Dave joke. Eventually everyone began to laugh. They forgot about the storm, until there was another surprise the next morning.


	4. Bro to the Rescue!

Bec woke everyone up with loud barks. "Bec what is it?" Jade moaned. She looked at the sunlight from a tiny window in her basement. "Uhh we're late for school!" she mentioned. "But we're not even going today!" John yawned. "Oh yeah," Jade responded. There was a knocking at the door. "I'll go get it," Dave volunteered.

He sleepily walks up the stairs, and the door creaked open. "Bro!" Is the only thing they hear him say. "Dave!" a deeper voice calls. "Is that his brother?" Rose interrogated. "Probably. I thought he was still in boarding school." John said. "Does anyone else but me like sleeping in the basement better than our rooms?" Jade giggled. "Yeah, it is better," John agreed. Rose nodded her head. "Absolutely."

Dave came downstairs. "Hey guys! Get your asses upstairs, my brothers here! He doesn't have to go to boarding school no more since he graduated" "Oh wow. I didn't know that," John said. "Well let us brush our hair and get regular clothes on." he added. "Man, he don't care. I just came up with this on, for god's sake!" Dave said, pointing at his boxers. "Eh, true." Rose said. Usually she'd be someone to tell him to get more clothes on, but they were close friends. Like everyone else here. Especially Jade...she still wasn't sure of them.

John, Rose, and Jade go upstairs to meet his brother. Bec following. "You guys know the window upstairs is broken, right?" is the first thing Bro says to them. "Yeah, but we don't know where our parents are to fix it!" John answers. Bro chuckles, just like Dave. Actually, he basically is the older Dave! "About that..." he trails off. "Oh great, what do you know?" Dave asks him. "They're in jail." Dave, John, Rose, and Jade look at each other. "For what?" Jade asks next. "They were at some bar, got drunk, and then went driving...well, John's and Rose's parents. Jade, your grandfather for whatever reason tried to rob a store." Bro tries to explain, but all he gets is expressions that tell him they think he lying. "What sick prank is this? I mean, you were always more like my guardian and would pull off some things, but why are you doing this to them?" Dave angrily said.

"It ain't a sick prank, Dave, I don't do things like that!" Bro said, also getting mad. "But we still want proof." John said. "Yeah, I don't believe my grandfather would do that.." Jade explained. "Okay, then get yourselves ready. I'll show you where they are now." Bro told them.

They did so. Dave knew his bro wouldn't make up a lie, but he just couldn't believe something like that would happen. If it really did, he knew there would be totally fun times in the future once the others adjusted to Bro. He didn't know whether the feel bad or be happy.

Rose, shockingly, was the first to get be ready. Jade was last. They got in Bro's car, a red mustang convertible, Dave riding shotgun. He drove them a long way to a huge building surrounded by steep hills and many barbed wire fences. "We're finally here. Remember this place, Dave?" Bro patted him on the back. Dave was quiet for a few seconds before speaking up. "Oh yeah! Man, I swear, you're lucky I change the story around!" he laughed. "Wait, what?" John asked. "We'll tell you later," Bro stated. He got out of the car, and everyone els followed him.

Bro told a guy in uniform who they were visiting. He lead them to the jail cells. John, Rose, and Jade were silent. "John," John's father began. "Why would you do this!?" John yelled. Another silence. Jade just shook her head in disappointment.  
Rose sighed of disapproval. "Well, ya proved us wrong." Dave said. A policeman walked behind Bro. "Ahem." He coughed. Bro turned around. "Mr. Romand!" he loudly said. "I see you're staying out of trouble." Mr. Romand says. "Yup. I gotta take care of my lil' bro here and his...uhh...cousins." Bro said. Rose and John look at each other. They were cousins. Jade wasn't related to anyone here but her grandfather. Dave was only related to his brother here. They went with it anyway.

"Do me a favor, son. Don't be like this fool." The cop told Dave. Dave laughed. "Yeah, I don't wanna be anything like him!" Then Bro and Mr. Romand began to laugh. "Well are we ready to go back home now?" Bro asked his so-called "siblings." They shook their heads yes. "Get me away from this...treachery!" Rose said. "Jeeeze Leweese, somebody's angry," Mr. Ronald stated. "And why wouldn't I be when my own parent ends up in jail?" Rose asserted. Mr. Ronald gave a single nod of agreement. "Stay out of trouble kids," he said as they began to walk away. "We won't try to get into any," Dave said, his voice echoing. Mr. Romand waved, and Dave walked forward again. They got back into the car. John, Rose, and Jade very upset.

"Alright, how bout we do something fun. Let's go to an arcade." Bro suggested. "How bout the one with laser tag?" Dave added. Bro adjusted the mirror so he could see them in the back. "How's that sound fellas?" he asked them. "Sure.." John sighed. This was way worse than school. Jade and Rose just looked out the windows.

There was a loud sniff from the back. Jade whipped the tears from her eyes. Dave looked back at her, and reached her shoulder. "Its gonna be alright, baby. My bro can handle taking care of us." She cried more. "It's not that! I just don't know why my grandfather would do this to me!" Dave didn't know what to say, so he looked at her for another second, and sighed turning around.

Rose made a poem in her head about this situation she was in. It took her the the whole car ride to the arcade to make it.

* * *

_Every day you took care of me,_  
_One, Two, Three, Four..._  
_Every minute you were there for me,_  
_One, Two, Three, Four..._  
_Its gone away, every second bothers me,_  
_One, Two, Three, Four..._  
_Now I've only some rules you shall follow of me,_  
_One,_  
_Do not shun me for what you did_  
_Two,_  
_Shut the ruined memories away_  
_Three,_  
_Never use the key to unlock your mistake,_  
_Four,_  
_Never brake or shock me like this again_

* * *

Jade calmed down before they got there. John managed to keep his cool the entire time. "Have you guys ever play laser tag before?" Bro asked. Rose and Jade shook their heads no. John spoke up, "I have with Dave! It was fun!" "Yeah, that was like, one of our best times." Dave said. They began to talk about the highlights of that time, while Bro paid the fee for laser tag. No one else was there.

Bro explained to Jade and Rose how to play. They began to ease up about what they've just found out. Everyone got the equipment, and went in the room. The game started.

Bro hid behind a wall, waiting for one of the others to come to him. John walked unheard, trying not to be seen. Rose snuck up on him. One negative point for John. He tagged her back, then ran behind another wall. A negative point for Rose. She made up a better plan.

Dave tapped Jade on her shoulder. "Don't tag me!" she whispered. "I'm not! Yet. We're gonna team up, and get my brother. He's tricky with this," he smirked. Jade nodded. Dave pointed to where his brother was. But then John ran behind him, but Bro turned and tagged him.

John ran around the wall and tagged him back. He ran again. This "hit and run" technique seems to be working for him, so John kept with it. Rose saw that to, and tried it.

Dave whispered to Jade again, "Were gonna copy each other, but go on separate sides of him. One of us will distract him, probably me since he's always trying to tag me, and you'll tag him." Jade nodded, smiling.

As Dave predicted, his Bro tried to tag him. He missed. Jade tagged Bro. Rose snook behind Jade, tagged her, and ran. John, sitting by where Rose was running, tagged her, then went towards Jade and did the same. Bro turned around tagging John and Jade, but then Dave tagged him.

Rose showed up beside Dave, and tagged him, then bro, then John. Jade got back Rose, and did what she did, run. Dave then tagged Rose, bro, and John, then ran. Bro tagged Rose and John. Rose tried to tag them but they went opposite directions. She went behind another wall, concealed from the others.

Bro crouched by a wall in Rose's laser gun's reach. She tagged him back, and disappeared before he could tell who it was.

Dave waited behind his bro, but Jade ran behind him. Dave got tagged. His bro heard the noise it made when someone got tagged, and turned around. Dave quickly tagged Bro, and dashed, passing Rose and tagging her, then he bumped into John. They bother fell.

Rose ran up to bro trying to tag him, only for her to get tagged. Jade, coming up behind her, tagged bro then Rose. She turned directions, with Bro chasing her. Eventually she tripped over John, landing and Dave. Bro skidded right as he saw what happened, and ended up tripping himself. They all were laughing hysterically, only for Rose to hear. She began to tag them, but Dave and Bro continuously tagged her, as she moved side to side. Jade grasped back her laser gun, got up, and ran from the scene only getting tagged 2 times by Rose.  
John and Dave got back up, and there was a mini-battle between them, Bro, and Rose. Jade got many chances to secretly tag them as they ran around the same walls.

The alarm went off for the session to end. They went out, and were met by the score boards. It electronicly calculated the tags. Jade was first, then Dave, next Bro, and Rose came before John. Jade got confused expressions. "How'd you beat me?" Dave asked. "No, its how did you beat me, then how did she beat everyone else." Bro said. "How did I end up in last?" John laughed. "How did I NOT end up last?" Rose joked.  
"While you guys had that battle thing going on, I went around and tagged everyone without getting noticed, I guess!" Jade explained. There was a simultaneous "Ohhh" from the small crowd. "We gotta do this again sometime!" said Dave. "Yeah, when I get another paycheck." Bro told everyone.

They got back in the car. John still was disappointed about what happened that morning, but he could get used to this. Same with Jade and Rose. When Bro drove back, he took out two big suitcases from the trunk. "You still didn't get settled in?" John asked. "You guys had to have me prove some things to you, so nope!" he replied. "Don't mention it..." John got angry. "Hey, at least he proved he can make the most fun out of any situation," Dave said to John. "Don't push it!" John said slowly. Dave backed up with his hands up, "Hey, I didn't do nothing!" John growled, then lunged at Dave. He threw him off, and John fell on the yard next to the driveway. John jumped back up and grabbed Dave by his shoulders and began to push him. Dave pushed him back, only stronger. Jade and Rose glaced at each other and back to John and Dave.

Bro put down his suitcases. He ran in between them, and prayed Dave and John away from each other. "Enough! You guys don't wanna cause any serious trouble," he scolded them. John gave Dave and angry look as he smirked. Yup, he was mad. But Dave is his best buddy. He'll get over it.

"Look, I was just messing around," Dave tried to cover up. "And I was being serious!" John spat. Rose and Jade whispered something to back and forth. "Serious or not, we don't fool around like that over this!" Bro continued. He looked back to Rose and Jade. They innocently smiled like they weren't secretly discussing anything. He gave them the "I'm watching you," motion and turned back around. Bec was waiting at the door.


	5. Ugh, School!

John and Dave went to their separate rooms. Jade and Rose played with Bec, as Bro began to make dinner.

He set the table, and called for everyone to eat. John came last. He looked at his plate. It had chicken, a salad, and some tater tots. His glass was filled with water, like the others'. He pushed his plate away. "I don't wanna eat," he declared. Bro looked at him. "I ain't making nothin' else tonight." There wasn't much talk between anyone after that.

* * *

Bro got his ridiculously loud air horn to wake the ones he now had to take care of. He went in the hallway, and made the fist call. "Wake up, its school time! Now!" He yelled after making the air horn sound. He did it again right after. The kids lazily got up and opened their doors.

Dave yawned walking out his bedroom doors. "Good morning, princess," he said to Jade. She hugged him, even while he didn't have proper clothes on. John looked away, went back in his room, and put on a blue T-shirt and tan pants. Rose was already ready, with a pink blouse and matching pants. Jade got out of her pajamas and into body-tight black clothes. Dave threw on a green hoodie with camo cargo pants.

As they got dressed, Bro got waffles ready for breakfast. As they ate, he wrote individual absence excuse notes for them. He slapped them on the table. "Your teachers will need these." ha said. "Ugh! I can't stand our homeroom teacher !" Dave complains. John hesitated before saying, "Yeah, why does he hate us?" "He doesn't hate me!" Rose brags. "Who's our homeroom teacher again?" Jade asks. There was a round of laughter. "Jade, your joking right?" Dave said while laughing. "No really, I forget. I don't think I even learned it!" "It's Mr. Ampora!" John told her.

"Oh I feel bad for you guys. Worst teacher I've ever had." Bro interrupted. "You guys best be headed for the bus, now." He added. As they walked out the door saying their good-byes, everyone grabbed their book bags. No one else was at their bus stop. "We've got this one to ourselves, for once." Dave muttered. "I know! Those other kids can be extra irritating." stated Rose.

A minute later, the bus came. On the inside of it was the wildest, loudest, most out of control group. "Back to this again," John complained to himself. John sat with Dave, and Rose sat with Jade, in their as assigned seats. A bus as crazy as this one probably should have more seats between everyone! A kid behind John and Dave slaps them on the shoulder. "Where the fuck were you guys yesterday? Ditching?" he yells. "Like you wouldn't ditch school, Karkat!" Jade called at him. The person beside him laughed. "That's gotta be a motherfucking miracle that you even go to school." he said.

"Gamzee, I do care about my education! Just because it doesn't seem like it doesn't mean I don't!" Karkat retorted. "Then how come you ditch class and never turn in your homework?" Gamzee asked. "Because some classes are so fucking boring and pointless as shit that its not worth wasting the goddamn fucking time!" he said. "Like language class!" Dave said. "Why do we gotta learn a language that doesn't even belong in our country?" he adds. "I know right! I'm pretty sure if we went to another country they'd feel the same way!" John said.

The bus driver turned on the radio to a station with all the good a new music. Some people screamed the lyrics, while others simply hummed. All eyes were on that bus as they departed it for school. "How rambunctious..." Rose mumbled as she got off. Dave grabbed Jade's hand as they walked through the doorway.

After they unpacked, Dave hugged Jade for a long time. John went off to homeroom with Rose and some of their other buddies. Sollux, a kid who always wore red and blue glasses, called for Dave. "Yo, Dave! Get in here!" Over Jade's shoulder he looked at him. "Hold on," he called back. The hallways were empty now. Sollux looked at them. "Man, don't take too long!"

Dave sighed, and kissed Jade on her cheek. "When are we going to be officially going out?" Jade said in a low voice and with a smirk. A teacher from another homeroom interrupted before Dave could answer, "Get to you homerooms, now!" They looked at him, then did so. Good thing they're in the same homerooms, but the other classmates would get into their business.

"What took you so long?" Sollux yelled across the room to Dave. "Yeah, Mr. Strider, what took you so long?" , the homeroom teacher, got everyone's attention. Jade looked at Dave trying not to smile, and Dave looked back, with only a smirk. "Ms. Harley, do you have something to do with it? You were late to." said the teacher. "The bell didn't ring yet, so were still on time!" Jade protested. The bell rung right after. "We would of been late now," Dave said, sitting in his seat next to Jade. "So were not. That just proved it!" huffed Jade, setting her books her her desk. The announcements came on. Not much was mentioned, just the date, what was for lunch, and things for the school sports teams.

"So are you gonna sign up for cheer leading?" Dave asked Jade. "Maybe." she said. "And then she can cheer for you as you play football!" John joked. Another bell dismissed them to their classes, but Rose and Jade went to the cafeteria where the sign ups for cheer leading would be. There were about 20 other girls. Jade and Rose came first. A new teacher was the instructor for the cheer team, .

She told the group that tryouts will be on Saturday at 8 a.m. The girls put their names on the sign up sheets, and continued to their first class of the day. Kanaya, Rose's friend, walked up to her and Jade. "So you guys are trying out too?" she said. "Yeah! I think it'll be fun." Jade said. "I just hate that we have to do tryouts on the weekend," Rose complained.

They walked up the stairs and to the right, to go to social studies. They quietly sat down and got out their textbooks. On the board, "Read Pages 223-225 and do Question Review" was written on the board. After Rose finished reading the first paragraph, someone tapped her should from beside her. It was John. He gave her a note. It said, "How long do you think Dave and Jade will keep this up?" Rose shrugged to his question. Dave looked over and grabbed the note without cause any commotion. Rose tried to get it back, only for the teacher, , to give her a stare. She slumped back in her seat as Dave looked at her. Then he smirk, tapped Jade who was in front of him, and gave her the note. She looked back at him with a questioning look and Dave pointed at Rose. Rose looked up and then pointed at John, who didn't even notice. Dave and Jade shook their heads in disapproval.

By the end of class, stood in the front of the room. "Turn in your work, and I'll let you go to your next class." he announced. Dave looked at his sheet. He had two more questions to finished. "What if we're not done?" he called out. Some other people agreed with him by saying "Yeah!" "Too bad for you, you'll have to finish them for homework." answered, as another bell rung. Everyone passed him either giving him their work or telling him that their not finished. Now, Dave had Science, Jade had English, John had Math, and Rose had Spanish.

* * *

John met Dave, Rose, and Jade in the hallway behind the cafeteria. "I don't really feel like eating that shit," John complained."That's why I brought ham. Just ham." Dave said, opening his lunch box. Nobody liked being into the cafeteria either, where obnoxious kids would make things miserable. A girl with red glasses went to her locker, which happened to be in the hallway they were in."Hey Terezi!" Jade waved to her.

"Hey!" She said back. "What are you guys doing here?" she giggled. "Eating...ham. Just ham." John laughed. "What's so funny about ham?" Dave began to laugh. Then Rose, Jade, and Terezi. "Well, have fun with...your..'just ham lunch,'" she said walking away.

A teacher they didn't know looked out a classroom window. "Guys, we're being spied on!" Rose looked in the direction of the teacher. The rest turned their heads toward him. The teacher slowly got up and out of his room. "Run!" Dave yelled, heading for a stairway not too many people used. The group followed Dave, even the teacher. He ran to the upstairs bathroom farthest away from the stairway they came. Even Rose and Jade, who didn't realise they were in the guys bathroom.

"What the FUCK are you girls doing in the guys bathroom?" Karkat said, turning off a sink. "Running from a teacher," Rose chuckled. Outside of the bathroom, a voice yelled, "I'll get you class cutting rascals!" Dave pulled Jade in a stall, Rose and John took their own.

"Uhhh..." Jade mumbled. Dave awkwardly smiled shushing her, putting his finger on her lips. The teacher came in. "Are you guys in here?" he loudly barked. "Nope! Its just fucking me!" Karkat barked back at him, even though this teacher wasn't talking to him. "Hey! That's a write up for you, Vantas!"  
Karkat ran out of the bathroom, distracting the teacher. Rose and John came out. "What the hell are you guys doing in there?" John asked, kicking open the stall Dave and Jade were in. Only to find them sloppily making out. "Oh how...inconvenient." Rose fussed. Jade and Dave stopped and looked over at John and Rose. "What else do you expect?" Dave sighed, with a smirk. Jade uncomfortably smiled, blushing. Another bell rang.


	6. Here Comes Trouble!

"You're lucky, you fuck asses! You're lucky!" Karkat screamed out the window as the group walked off. "What a crazy back-to-school day," John joked. "School seems more contrary than before," Rose noticed. "Of course it is! Its the first week back from winter break!" Dave said. "True," Rose replied.

John opened the house door. "I'm glad we don't have any home-" Dave began, but stopped when he saw his brother dancing with his puppet in his underwear. Bro didn't notice until Dave pointed at him and laughed. Bro looked at him and his friends. "What? A guy can't have fun dancing in his underwear with a puppet?" he tried to look cool. "How much more ironic can you get?" asked John. "Let's go upstairs and pretend this never occurred," Rose whispered to Jade, who nodded in approval.

Rose laid down her book bag on her bed. She put on more comfortable clothes, and brushed her hair. Jade did the same, only it took her longer to brush her hair. They walked downstairs to more goofball shenanigans. Now John and Dave joined Bro. Jade looked at Rose. "Let's go outside, and let them do their thing..." Jade suggested. "Let's go down to that river," Rose added. So they casually walked out the door as Bro, Dave, and John ran in a circle behind each other to the beat of the music playing with no shirts or pants on.

It was still cold outside, but warm enough that jackets didn't need to be worn. Rose and Jade walked through the forest by their neighbourhood. Most of the trees still had no leaves, except for the evergreen trees. Only a few birds were around, and it was pretty quiet there. Jade lead the way to a calm flowing river. It wasn't deep enough to swim in, but there were some big rocks in it that people liked to jump across or play some games on. No one was there but Jade and Rose, and they talked about all kinds of girl things, until a voice behind an evergreen tree was heard. Rose whispered, "Who was that?" Jade shrugged. The voice laughed. "I know that laugh from somewhere, somehow..." Rose joked. She and Jade giggled, knowing who it was. "Tavros! Is that you?" Jade laughed.

He came out from behind the tree. "What are you doing?" asked Rose, slowly. "Just being outside, you know." Tavros replied. Jade and Rose laughed. "What's so funny?" Tavros asked. Rose glaced at Jade, then she said, "Nothing."

Rose grabbed Jade's arm. "We have to go now," she explained walking away. "Okay, see you at school!" Tavros called after them. "Maybe!" Jade called back. "Do you think the boys are done their weirdo things?" she said, in a quieter voice. "I hope, if not then we can get the camera," Rose giggles. "You're always full of ideas!" Jade pointed out. "What are friends for?" Rose added.

They walked back up the hill from the forest to their house. This time when they walked in, the boys were dressed in hoodies and baggy pants. The radio played loud hip hop songs, as the boys rapped to it. "Rose! Get your camera!" Jade whispered, trying not to laugh. "Here, take the camera, and run towards them yelling 'Paparazzi attack!' and take a bunch of pictures of them." She gave her it as Jade laughed, covering her mouth.

Rose pointed to the room the boys were in, as s wall hid the them. She mouthed the word "Go." Jade ran in, doing what Rose mentioned. Dave, John, and Bro didn't know what she was doing. Then, Rose came in and did some random poses next to John as Jade took pictures. Next, Jade gave the camera back to Rose, and did the same as Rose did, only with Bro.

"So I don't get my picture taken at all?" Challenged Dave. Rose put her arm around Dave, and held the camera with her other hand. Jade wrapped her arm below his shoulders and held a thumb up with her other hand. Rose took the picture, giggling. "Okay you guys, let's get our homework done before we goof off some more," Bro said.

"We don't have any yet," John explained. "Okay, if you say so." Bro said in a higher voice. "Like you did your homework when you were in our grade," Dave smirked. "Oh yeah, I always did my homework. I was the best student in all of my classes," Bro sarcastically said. "If you did, then how come even Mr. Ampora hates you?" Rose questioned him. "I never said that, I said he was the worst teacher I ever had!" he replied before the others could add anything to what she said. It was silent for a while before he added, "Respect, bitches!" There was laughter after that. He walked down the basement thinking "Yeah, I'm a boss," and went to work on some new songs.

"Oh, Jade! We have out tryouts this weekend!" Rose said. "Oh yeah! We need to tell...err, Dave's brother!" Jade didn't know what to call him. "Tell him later, he hates being bothered when he makes his music." Dave explained. He went to the fridge and got some soda. "Give me some!" Demanded John. "Get some your self," Dave replied, then took a sip. John sighed and did so, spilling a little bit. Dave laughed at him as he cleaned it up. A few minutes later Bro was back up. "Why up so soon?" Dave asked. Bro shrugged.

"Jade and I have cheer leading tryouts on Saturday at 8 a.m. Can you take us?" Rose asked. "You girls? Cheer leaders?" he joked. Jade and Rose gave an offensive look. "I'm just kidding, of course I will!" John asked, "Can me and Dave come?" "Okay, boys don't usually be cheer leaders, but I guess." Bro answered. "I meant to watch Rose and Jade, not to do the tryouts!" John got a little mad. Dave and his brother laughed. "Chill, he was kidding."

"It's on Saturday at 8 a.m." Jade added. "A'ight. As long as you wake up yourselves," he looked around at them with a smirk.

* * *

Finally Friday. The bus is late, and morning announcements are on as it pulls onto the school campus. "Bus passes," Mr. Ampora puts out a hand as some students walk in his classroom. He receives 9. Jade, Dave, Rose, and John sit in desks near each other, as they usually do. Dave brushes his fingers through Jade's hair, unaware of the people looking at him and whispering things to the person next to them. "You two need to get a room!" John says, a little to loudly. Some classmates laugh. Jade rolls her eyes. "What happened to you two over break? Did ya get engaged?" A new student said. A few people called out in agreement. No one really knew him yet. "You guys are just jealous that I can manage a relationship for more than a minute, unlike most of you." Dave calmly stated. "And who are you talking about?" Equius said across the room, sitting next to his girlfriend, Aradia. "Who said you were apart of this conversation?" Dave began to get more hostile. "Okay, let's not start anything!" Mr. Ampora yelled from his desk.

Dave angrily looked away from Equius behind his shades, even though it wasn't just him he was mad at. He didn't let it show. Jade, on the other hand, ignored it. This is just how students at this school are. After homeroom time, things got a little worse in writing & grammar class. Tests from the week before were handed back. "Jade, you're the only student who got a 100 on this test," Mr. Vanarka announced, proud of her.

"Dork," Equius mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear. The teacher ignored his comment as others around him gave short laughs. Jade was offended, but didn't do anything about it. John and Rose just gave Equius looks of denial. Dave dealt with him later, as he passed by him to another class. "Jerk." Equius got shoved an inch into his locker. He snatched Dave's shades. "Give those back, and I won't cause any trouble." Dave demanded, turning around. All eyes were on his red eyes. No one really knew his eye color, his shades usually covered them up. "Oh, tough talk for such a scrawny, nearly albino boy." Equius grumbled. "My hair is blonde, not white, idiot, and at least I don't got long girl hair like you." Dave nagged. That's when it started.

Equius threw his fist at Dave, but he easily ducked. Now he was glad his brother was so hard on him when they had strifes. His opponent growled in frustration. "If you can't handle it, then why start it?" Dave bellowed at him. He was grabbed by the shoulders and pinned to a wall. Equius punched Dave's jaw with an upper cut. He dropped him, and Dave still easily stood. "It'll take a hell lot more than that to get me beaten up!" Dave spat. Equius got into another fighting stance, "Then shut up and prove it!" They were surrounded in a circle with bystanders cheering. Dave looked around, he knew he had to take his stand, but Equius already had the reputation. He lunged at him, and Equius tumbled over him, landing face first on the hard hallway's flooring. Dave staggered up, and kicked Equius's ribs. Equius grabbed his legs. Dave twisted as he fell, flailing them to get out of his grip. It didn't work, until his foot kicked Equius's nose causing it to bleed. Equius let go, and stood up whipping away some blood.

Dave sat up on the floor, an angry expression on his face. Equius went for a kick, but Dave rolled out of the way. He jumped up, going for a punch to his enemy's ear. Yet, it was blocked, and now his wrist was in Equius's grip. Dave thrashed his arm towards Equius's check bone, with success. The wince that overcame on his face proved it. Then, Equius took both his hands on Dave's head and began to twist. Dave didn't let him break his neck, he took his finger and pressed as hard as he could on his pressure point around the neck, and held it for a minuet. His attacker fell, and began to go limp. Dave stood up, partly hurt. He picked up his glasses on the way up, and put them back on, feeling like he earned new respect. Only for Mr. Ampora to walk by, to see what was going on.


	7. Find a Way Out!

**I'd like to thank KikoTsukinamura for giving me and idea for the beginging of this chapter!**

* * *

The students that watched Dave's and Equius's fight gave stares at Mr. Ampora walking towards them. Dave tried to quickly gather his textbooks, forgetting about Equius lying on the floor unconscience, showing evidence of what just happened.

"Mr. Strider," Mr. Ampora stared down at him. Dave slowly looked up, his sunglasses hiding the fear in his eyes. "Who did this?" the teacher asked. All fingers behind Dave were pointed at him. A student in the back ran upstairs, and shortly after the others followed. Mr. Ampora made a mental note to give write ups to them. But for Dave, however, he told him, "Go to the principle's office, immediately!" Dave shrugged. "Nah, I'd rather go to my class."

Rose, two lockers away from Dave's locker, got a water bottle out. She looked at Equius, then to Dave, and quickly to Mr. Ampora. "Uhh Dave, the gym teacher's looking for you..." she mumbled to him. "So you're ditching gym class, too?" Mr. Ampora got angrier. "Equius started it..." Dave complained. "I was only defending my self." Rose walked away like nothing happened. "To the office, NOW!" he spat at him. Dave headed to it.

"Snitches," he growled to himself. A few chairs were out side the office, beside the name tag next to the door. It read, "Principle Jack Noir." To Dave's surprise, Jade was sitting in one of the seats. He sat right next to her, asking "What did you do?" she laughed. "Nothing..." she said, with a guilty smile. "What did you do?" Dave couldn't answer, because Principle Noir opened the door, already yelling at him. "Dave Strider, get in here now!" he screamed. It made Jade jump, but Dave only looked up. Principle Noir pointed at Jade, "I'll deal with you next," he hissed. Dave did a little wave to her as he entered the room.

"Sit down right there," Principle Noir pointed to a seat in front of his desk. He peaked out a window, through the blind's panels. Dave saw an ambulance through it. "Explain to me," said the principle more calmly, "Why you would deliberately harm another student." Dave shrugged. "How bout you ask Equius why he would start a fight he can't finish?"

"No, I saw what happened. You started it." he argued. "He called Jade a dork in writing and grammar class!" Dave tried to explain.

"Oh, so now your using Jade as an excuse?"

"No im-"

"Real nice use of a girlfriend."

Dave got up, slowly, giving principle Noir a stare, even though he wouldn't see his eyes behind his shades. "Jealous you don't got a girlfriend?" he sneered, then walked out the room. He was about to say something to Jade, but she wasn't there. Dave picked up his pace, and headed for the bathroom. Jade was at the water fountain, along with Rose. "Is John with you guys?" Dave asked. "He's in the bathroom." replied Rose. Dave walked in.

"So, your telling me, that you almost got caught messing up Equius's locker?" Rose was surprised. "Yeah, after Dave beat him up." Jade nodded. They both laughed. "That's just...sad. For Equius."

Dave could hear the girls outside. "So you beat Equius up?" John said, walking out of a stall. "Were you there?" Dave wondered out loud. "No, I was in Gym." he continued, washing his hands. "Principle Noir is definitely gonna throw you out of school!"

"No, if I can convince him Equius started it, then I could get away."

"How?"

"The other people in writing and grammar class. Good thing it's one of the biggest classes."

"Hahaha, got that right. I'm sure people will be on your side now."

Rose, from outside, whispered loudly. "Here comes the principle!" "Quick, go in there, go! Go!" was heard from Jade. Dave went into a stall. "Tell me when he passes by," Dave said in a lower tone. The principle walked in. "John," he said in a calm voice that wasn't usually heard. "Have you seen Dave?"

"Uhh," John hesitated. "Last time I saw him was in writing and grammar!" he lied. "Ok, thank you." Principle Noir walked out. After a few seconds, John checked to make sure he was really gone. "And, he's gone." John announced. "Cool, imma call my bro to pick me up." "Tell him I'm coming, too. Let's have Jade and Rose in the game!" John told him. He laughed, taking out his phone. He walked in front of the girls room, looking around to make sure no one saw him. "Yo, my brother's coming to pick us up." Dave called in. They walked to him. "Why?" Rose asked. "We're getting outta school early," he told them, then started talking to his brother on the phone.

"Yeah, we'll be waiting at the back of the school. Not in the usual line you go for car pickups. Bye." Dave was back in the boys bathroom, John on look out for other people. Jade and Rose had their book bags already. "John, we need out stuff, too. Go get 'em." commanded Dave. "Ok, Mr. McBossy Pants!" John walked to the lockers. "It'd Strider, Egbert!" Dave called down the hall. He hoped no one heard.

No one noticed them sneaking outside. Within a minute, Bro pulled up to them. As they got in, Principle Noir got out of his car. He spotted Bro's car, and began to walk over. "GET OUTTA HERE, QUICK!" Dave yelled. "OKAY! WHY?" Bro yelled back. "No time to explain." Just as Bro left the school campus, Principal Noir was right behind him, yelling out his window. "What did you guys do?" Bro asked. "If you lose Noir, I'll tell you later."

Bro turned the opposite direction he would go to get home. His tires screeched, and he speed up. Principle Noir still followed. They went onto a highway, still speeding. Bro kept switching lanes as the kids looked back. Principle Noir was beginning to fall behind. People started to drive out of the way though, making a clear path. "I sure hope the cops don't show up." John said. "Yeah, let's not end up like our parents." stated Jade. "Don't worry, my buddies did crazy things like this when I was your age." Bro assured everyone. Dave already knew. "This is a bit formidable..." stammered Rose.

A half hour later, school would of ended. The chase was still on. Bro wondered how he still had gas, even with his low budget. Now, Principle Noir was on their tail, as they were getting off the highway, and into a road that led to the city. "You sure this is a good place to be breaking the law?" Dave asked Bro. "There is no good place to do that," Bro chuckled. He gasped when a red and blue light appeared behind them.

Bro turned to another road, then to another, driving through a maze of buildings. Eventually, Noir got caught. Bro drove a little farther to be sure they got away. "Where are we?" Rose asked. "Uhh, I don't know, but we're not lost." said Bro franticly. A lone house sat on top of a hill, with a fence in the backyard. "Ok, so, these people here should know where we are." Bro spoke more calmly.

Nepeta, a girl from the school, walked out of her house up to the car. "Oh, hey you guys!" she greeted. She always treated everyone like they were her friend. No wonder she always seems happy. "What are you doing here?" John spoke up. "We are lost!" "No, not lost, we...don't know where we are!" Dave tried to cover up. "Um, ok. Well, this place is a few miles away from the city, down that road and to the right." Nepeta said, pointing the direction. "Can you be a little more specific?" Bro asked. "How about I just show you?" she offered. "Sure, we got room in the back." Dave, who was riding next to his brother, pointed with his thumb back.

Jade, Rose, and John made room. It took them a few hours to get back home. Bro didn't realise how far he really went away from the house. Nepeta sure did know the roads like the back of her hand, though. No one would ever suspect a girl like her to know the streets so well.

Bro stepped out of the car. "Wait, how did you know where we lived?" "I ride the same bus as them, sometimes." Nepeta explained. "Do you have a way back to your house? It is kind of far..." Dave said. "I'll be fine." She said, trotting off. "Why does she kinda remind me of a cat?" John asked. "Because of her hat, and how she acts." Rose answered. "I think she's nice." Jade said. "Well, Nepeta's always in her own world." Dave observed.

By now, it was nighttime. After a full crazy week of back to school, everyone was ready for the weekend, even Bro who has graduated. He got his laptop to look for a job to apply to; Dave, John, Rose, and Jade played Xbox games. This life will take some getting used to.


	8. We Got This!

"Rose wake up, we gotta go to tryouts!" Jade shook Rose, waking her up. She yawned. "I'll be ready in a few."

The others were already awake. Jade walked downstairs, and was greeted by the boys. "How come we were up before you and Rose, when you're the ones going to the trying outs?" Dave interrogated with his arms crossed. "Because you guys wake up earlier." she replied.

"How come you didn't?"

"Because I don't have to."

"Don't you wanna see me though?"

Jade chuckled. Dave walked over to her, pressing his head against her. "This stuff, already?" Rose complained, walking down the stairs, ready to go. "Don't be jealous." Dave looked at her. "I just find you guys absurd together." She sighed.

"Haha, yeah I know. A cool guy and and dork. That doesn't usually go." John said. "Don't talk about Jade like that!" Dave exclaimed. "I kinda am a dork, Dave." Jade giggled. "Alright, let's get you girls to tryouts." Bro walked out the door, Rose, John, Dave, and Jade following.

"No breakfast?" Rose huffed. "You missed it!" Bro explained. Rose yawned again. Dave, as usual, took the seat in front next to his brother and Rose, John, and Jade sat in the back. Bro turned on the windshield whippers, it was slightly raining that morning. The traffic was easy, it was a calm time. Certainly after last night. There wasn't much conservation, mainly tired eyes looking out the windows.

Their bodies dragged out of the car when they reached the destination. Everyone perked up when they entered the gym, where the tryouts would be held. Rose and Jade met up with Kanaya and Nepeta almost instantly. "Mrowllo!" Nepeta greeted. "Hello," Kanaya softly spoke. Jade and Rose said their hellos. They chatted about how tired they felt, trying to speak over everyone else. The room went quiet when Mrs. Vanpry spoke up.

"Alright, everyone!" she clapped a few times to get their attention. "Welcome to cheer tryouts!" she screamed. The girls just stood quietly. "C'mon! I know it's early, but can ya show me some cheer?" she called. There was a moment of hesitation before the gym was filled with noise.

"That's what I like hear! Ok now, everyone!" Mrs. Vanpry said, as they went silent. "Get into a group, and make up the best cheer for our school! This will only be the first part of your entry. If you've never done cheer leading before, just keep it simple. Let's go!" she instructed. Kanaya, Jade, Rose, and Nepeta had their group already chosen.

"We need to do something...dazzling." Kanaya suggested, "Yes, something clever." Nepeta added. "Something...that will blow their minds away." Rose said. "Who here are the lightest?" Jade asked. "Probably you and Nepeta," answered Rose. "Ok, so you and Kanaya can be the base. Me Nepeta will do a back flip after you help us get a jump." Jade whispered.

"Sounds daring, I like it." opinionated Kanaya. "But what will we say?" Rose wondered. The girls though for a moment. "Fur the beginning, we could do cartwheels, saying, 'We got talent' and then hold hands in a circle and spin around once saying 'We got team'" Nepeta started.

Some other groups already started practising. "Yeah, that's a good start!" Rose complimented. "And then as you and I are lifting them up, we could say 'but only at this school' then as they do their flip we scream the school name!" Kanaya shared her idea.

"Cool! Let's try it! Only... I'm kind of scared of doing the flip." Jade confessed. "Me too!" Nepeta said. "We all were on the cheer team in elementary school, we can do this!" Rose prepped. "Let's go get some mats now, like the others," said Kanaya looking around.

On the first time, the girls did it right. "That was actually fun!" Nepeta cheerily spoke. She hasn't been on the cheer team as long as them, but she did know how to do stunts. They finished just in time, because Mrs. Vanpry called up groups to show their cheers.

The groups that came before them mainly had some simple jumps and twirls, but they did have some good cheers. Rose, Jade, Kanaya, and Nepeta came last. Bro, John, and Dave were observing them now from the benches. They mainly goofed around before. Rose got in front of the line, then came Nepeta, Kanaya, and lastly Jade. Rose and Kanaya did a cartwheel to the right, while Nepeta and Jade went the other way. While doing so, they loudly said what they came up with. They formed a circle, and took a few sliding steps. Right afterwards, Rose and Kanaya gave Jade and Nepeta a hand for them to jump of off. The girls called the next part, "But only at this school!" and Jade and Nepeta did their back flips, landing perfectly as they called their final part of the cheer.

The gym roared afterwards. "That was great! You're definitely in!" Mrs. Vanpry was impressed. She gave them some papers, and said they could go. By now, it was noon. Some other groups didn't make it in. Rose and Jade went over to Bro, John, and Dave. "That was great!" John was first to say. "Yeah, I didn't know you could do those things!" Dave said. "Well, its time to go back home now." said Bro, stretching as he stood up. Nobody was tired now.

"Let's get some lunch at a drive thru." suggested Bro. "How 'bout that new Burger King?" John added. "I'm hungry!" Rose called out. "Then you should of woken up earlier." Bro told her. She sighed and sarcastically rolled her eyes. "Let's play a joke on them!" John said.

Bro laughed, "Before I order our stuff, I'll ask a stupid question." "Ask them if they sell men's bras." Dave began the idea. That made everyone giggle. "Hahaha! And then I'll use different accents with the orders," Bro continued it. "When we say goodbye, we should sing it...like in a cannon!" John was really laughing. "Me and Rose will start that!" Jade said, Rose nodding and laughing. "Alright, what accents should I do?" Bro asked everyone. "Do a different one for each of us. Like when you're ordering your food, do a Asian accent, and then for mine do a French one!" Dave said. "For mine do a British accent!" Rose blurted out. "Can you do a southern accent for me?" Jade asked. "Sure!" Bro replied. "John, how 'bout you?" John thought for a while. "A Swedish one."

By the time they decided what they wanted to get, Bro was in line at Burger King. It was his turn next. Through the speaker machine, the person asked "Hello, what can I get you?" Things were about to get funny.

"Uhh, do you sell men's bras?" Bro said, without an accent. He looked back at Dave, silently laughing. John had videotaped it on his phone.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You know, men's bras. Do you sell 'em?" joked Bro, with no flaws.

"Uhh, no sir, this is a drive though. We sell food."

"Can I order a chicken sandwich with a soda?" Bro used an Asian accent.

"Sure, what soda would you like?"

"A doctor pepper."

"Anything else?"

Now he used a French accent. "Let me have a Whopper with an apple juice."

"No problem."

Next Bro use a fairly well British accent. "And get me a ranch crispy chicken wrap with a coca cola."

"Alright,"

"I'll have me a 5 piece chicken strip with a Sprite on the side!" now it was the southern accent.

"Any more?"

Bro tried his best Swedish accent, which wasn't so great. "A honey mustard crispy chicken wrap with water, please! That's all!"

"Ok, thank you!"

He pulled up, a waited for the food. "I totally failed that Swedish accent," he said. "Yeah," the kids agreed, but laughed. John still was videotaping the whole thing.

"Here he comes! Rose, Jade, get ready!" Dave rushed his whisper.

After Bro got all the food, Rose and Jade began the song. "Good-bye," the simultaneously sang. John sang the next part, Dave and Bro signing the last part as they pulled away.

"I got his expression on camera!" John said when they pulled out of the drive through. "YEAH! You're a genius, John!" Bro exclaimed. "Uhh, did you pay?" Dave half chuckled. Slowly turning his head, Bro snickered. "Honest mistake!" "Well you better not get arrested 'cause we can't deal with that!" John told him. "You guys, that's not gonna happen. I would just have to pay a fine, at most."

"Yes, but we don't want to go through more tragic things like what happened to our guardians." Rose explained. "Even though it was their choices." Dave turned towards the back. "He's got this, don't worry."

* * *

**Now that I think of it, I should of made Jane be the Cheerleader instuctor...or Roxy. LOLZ**


	9. Here It Comes, Again!

At 2 a.m, it began to get really windy, so windy it woke up Dave. In everyone else's rooms, the wind wasn't so loud. It was directly hitting Dave's room as if to say "Hey there, motherfucker! I'm gonna wake you up, just to piss you off!"

"Yeah, good one wind." Dave thought to it, walking downstairs. Right on the couch was Bro, with his laptop open. "What are you doing?" Dave asked. "Looking for a job."

Dave poured himself a glass of milk. "Where?"

"Not sure, out of GameStop, Walmart, or Chick-fil-a, where should I go?"

"Walmart's pretty boring to work at, Chick-fil-a would be worse, so go with GameStop. We'll get discounts on games, then."

"Woah, who said you'd be getting games from me?"

"Hahaha, where else do I get the money?"

"Where do I get the money now?"

"Gambling."

"True."

"I was ironically being sarcastic."

"Also true."

A crash was heard. Something lit up in flames, and the light poles outside went out. Dave and Bro looked in the direction it was heard. "Go back upstairs, I'm gonna go check out what that was." Bro ordered. "But I wanna see, too!" Dave said. "I'm your ruler now. Do as I say!" joked Bro, but he was still serious. Dave bowed. "Yes, master!" He walked up stairs.

John, Rose, and Jade were looking out a window from the hallway together. Dave silently creeped up behind, scaring  
them with a loud "BOO!" As usual, the laughed like friends do, but they focused back on the building the was now in flames.

A few police men were outside, along with some ambulances. Bro talked to some of the police men standing by, and they pointed at some things, nodding their heads yes or no. When he walked away, an "Ok, thanks," was heard.

He came back inside, and told what happened. "In the townhouse across from us, somebody drove in a truck into the side and they had a bomb in it. The bomb didn't exactly go off quite right, and bursted into flames instead of exploding." "Well, that's a relief! For us, anyway." John pointed out. "Not so much for the people over there," Bro said. "What would somebody's intentions be to do such a thing?" asked Rose.  
Bro shrugged.

"Well, now we're all awake. What are we gonna do now?" Bro asked everyone. "Let's watch a Nic Cage movie!" John said right after. Jade, Rose, Dave, and Bro exchanges glances, and shrugged. "Sure." Bro said, then walked down stairs. He turned on the TV and let John choose. Bro made some pop corn, and they settled down.

After 15 minutes, Bro looked at his laptop's screen, and cheered. "Yes! Finally!" It made Rose, Jade, and John jump. Dave sat on the couch, of course next to Jade, and said, "Did you get that job at GameStop?"

"Uh, no. I got a job at the nearest soup kitchen." he said. Dave just stared at him. "Okay, you got me. I start on Monday at noon." Dave nodded his head of approval. The rest clapped their hands for him. Bro felt proud. It was about time.

That night, they crashed out in the living room, leaving the TV on. By 6, Bro made everyone a big breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, and orange juice. Dave, of course, woke up smelling it. He woke up John, and they woke up the girls. They ate as if they had always been living together, like a true family.

* * *

To Dave's surprise, for some dumb idiotic reason, he wasn't suspended from school for beating up Equius. He was a little afraid of going back to school today, after last week. However, he was also happy for today, because Bro had his first day off his job. On the bus, he decided to sit next to Jade. Usually the bus driver would yell at someone who didn't assign seats, but there was a substitute today. He leaned his head on Jade's shoulder for most of the ride, as Jade talked to Rose. He was woken up by her when the got to school.

Jade shook him, and he slowly woke up. Now, he had a bad feeling in his stomach. He tried his best to keep cool. "Dave, come on already! I thought you said Striders weren't lazy!" John yelled in his ear. This made Dave a little mad, but since John said that, he acted even lazier. Jade pushed him up, and John half-dragged Dave off the bus.

Dave dropped his book bag in front of his locker, and sleepily went into the boy's bathroom. "What a fuckass that kid can be!" Karkat's voice was heard. "Karkat, sometimes you just over use the word 'fuckass'!" John called over to him. "John, how about you go in there and see what his problem is?" Rose said. "Tale this water bottle to wake him up." Jade handed hers to John. He laughed. "That'll get him!"

As the bell rang, John kicked open a stall Dave was in. As he thought, Dave was sleeping away. Taking off his shades, John forced the water onto his face. Dave opened his eyes scrunching his face. He hated waking up like that. "Dude, give me my shades back. Not cool!" he said. "What's up with you today?" John asked.

"I'm just tired. Ya know, from last night." Dave covered up. "Or are you just afraid Equius is gonna come back and beat you up?" John sneered. "No! He wouldn't be able to since he's pretty much covered in casts. "Well we better get in homeroom before Mr. Ampora finds us!"

"Screw Ampora, but fine!" Dave mumbled. They walked into class, with the teacher asking for passes. They got lunch detentions for not having any, but lunch detentions were always fun if the right people were there. Surprisingly, Equius only had casts on his right shoulder, arm, and leg. He a one crutch he used with his other arm. As everyone was dismissed for first period, Equius hopped over to Dave, who was still in his seat. He glared at him. Someone behind Equius told him to get going, since they were carrying his textbooks. Dave gathered his stuff and stood up. "What do you want?" The room was empty now, and Mr. Ampora kept a watchful eye on them. Equius let out a barley hearable, low growl.


	10. Avoid!

Dave gathered his things, spinning out of his seat to walk out of homeroom. Equius kept a harsh glare at him, but eventually went to his class. Dave did his best to avoid him for the rest of the day, mainly because he was scared. Yet, he told himself it was to evade another battle with him.

At lunch, he told his friends to sit somewhere else than usual, on the other side of where Equius was. Equius still sat with his main group, though a lot his old friends lost respect for him. Equius tried to come up with a plan to gain it back, and Dave just forgot about the entire situation, for now. A few of Equius's old followers came up to Dave. He mostly shooed them away. He was glad Jade liked him so much, since he was mainly having her be his excuse to not talking to the others. Jade even spoke for him one time saying, "He's too cool to be talking to you!" It wasn't something she would usually do, but this was a different situation.

Across from them sat Rose and John, and John brought a pack of cards. After they finished eating, they played a few rounds of black jack. Someone threw a piece of a hotdog at John. He turned around, grabbing the remains of his sandwich. John thew it at them, and someone else threw something, but it missed John and landed in Dave's hair. Dave asked Jade for her water bottle, and walked over to the guy, pouring the rest of it on them. He walked back like nothing happened and his friends were laughing at what he did. The same guy came back, about to put cracker crumbs down Dave's shirt, but Dave grabbed his wrist, taking the crackers and crumbled it onto their hair. Rose got her juice pouch and squirted it at the other guy.

Somebody behind Rose tossed pizza at her, but it landed next to her seat. John got the piece and aim for where it came from, hitting the target. Now this guy stood up, dumped his whole messy lunch bag over John. He gathered his cards, and then John went into the bathroom to clean up. He didn't want to get into much trouble.

Somebody sneaked behind Jade and spread peanut butter on her head. She slapped them as soon as she felt it, with the banana she was eating. A teacher saw her, and she ran to the girl's room, Rose following. Now Dave was by himself, and Equius's remaining group was laughing at him. He took someone's cake, and smashed it in Equius's face. They stopped laughing, and Equius sat there mad, knowing he should stay seated since his leg was broken.

The principle came in the cafeteria, and Dave took a bathroom pass so it looked like he wasn't trying to escape. As he walked to where John went, Sollux was walking down the hallway. "Sollux! Dude, there was this food fight in lunch just now!" Sollux laughed. "Remember when we had lunch last year?" Dave laughed thinking of those memories.

"What's so funny?" John asked when they came in. "When Sollux had lunch with us." Dave answered. "Yeah," John agreed. "It sucks that you have the latest lunch period!" he added. "Oh well." Sollux sighed.

Jade and Rose's laughter could be heard from their bathroom. They were gossiping about a few of the guys around school. "Jade, why do you like him so much?" Rose asked. "Well, Dave's like, I dunno, Dave!" she responded.

John had a smirk on his face, looking at Dave. "We can hear you!" Dave said, loudly. Jade covered her mouth laughing, as Rose tried not to laugh at her.

Sollux didn't know that Dave and Jade liked each other. "What's the big deal?" he asked. "Nothing." John said, as the bell rang. Everyone walked out of the bathrooms. Over the announcements, they were called to the principle's office. The hallways were filled with students yelling things at them.

"Be glad you don't have our lunch time," Dave told Sollux. He laughed, seeing his point. Rose, Jade, and John went to the office, with guilty faces. Dave had his straight face on, as always. Well, as usual.

Principle Noir came out, with an angry face. He also called the others that were in the food fight, but he mainly stared at Dave, John, Rose, and Jade because he knew they had their own little group together. He shook his head. "You guys are excused. I don't even know what to do now."

John looked and Dave and shrugged. He slowly got up, with Dave, Jade, and Rose following. "We really should keep out of trouble in the next few weeks." Rose suggested. "And the rest of them." added John. They noticed they didn't have any passes. "Let's just hang out in that room no one uses until next period." Dave had a smirk. "Yeah, as a last time thing!" John agreed. Jade nodded with approval.

They walked inside, and they had a silly dance competition. One of them would dance, and the other three would sing. After about 15 minuets, the principle saw them, and locked the door from the outside. John tried to open it. "Yup, it's locked." he proved. "Why would he do that?" Jade wondered. "He's out to get get us, 'cuz he's jealous he can't be as awesome as us." Dave said. "But then we'll be absent from the rest of our classes..." said Rose. They all gave each other looks. Dave looked at the window, that was slightly open.  
"I know how to fix that," he told everyone.

He opened the window a little more. "Good thing we're on the bottom floor!" Dave jumped out. John followed, and Rose and Jade stayed in the room. "What if someone sees us?" Jade asked. "Stop asking questions and go!" Dave said. She giggled, with Rose following her out.

"Now that's out of the way, how do we get back into the school?" said John. "We walk through the doors." Dave explained. He pressed the button that told the person at the front desk to unlock the doors, and walked in. "Now that wasn't so hard, right? Right."

"What to do now." Rose complained. "I know, if we go back to class we'll-" Jade stopped herself when she saw the principle again. She dashed around the corner, with the others following. He came around again, and she went to another place. It was like a game of cat and four mice. They all kept waiting for the bell to ring, but unluckily this would of been their longest class.

Eventually they split, all hiding in different places. Jade and Rose his in separate bathrooms. John and Dave hid in rooms that weren't occupied. A teacher walked in the room John was hiding in, and his heart started racing. What if he gets caught?  
He stayed still as possible.

* * *

**It might be a while until another chapter is uploaded. **


	11. Nice Jobs!

John stayed hidden, beneath the desk. He carefully, and quietly watched the teacher, who stayed at his computer, before staring in his direction. John could of sworn they made eye contact.

The teacher stood up, and walked out the room. He let out a heavy breath. Then the principal came in asking, "Who's in here!? I heard breathing!" John remembered that's who he was hiding from in the first place.

He walked around the whole room, in between the rows of desks, as John held his breath again. Then the bell rang. "I must be hearing things," said the principle walking away. John slowly stood, then ran out as soon as he thought the coast was clear.

His locker was all the way over on the other side of the school. He made it in time, though. In time to know that Dave, Jade, and Rose, had also made it in time. "That was so close!" he said to them. "Yeah. Way close." Dave agreed.

* * *

Their bus was called earlier then usual. Dave fell asleep on the bus ride home, so John shake him awake. "Dave!" He yelled in his ear. Dave jolted up. "I'm awake!" he announced. Everyone laughed at him as John tugged him off the bus.

Bro had his friend, Jake; who he met from his new job, over at the house. Bro introduced him. "I did not know you had four kids," Jake said, an eyebrow raised. Bro laughed with Dave. "I'm not their father! I'm this guy's older brother," he said, putting his arm around Dave, "and the rest I take care of because of some ironic complications we will not speak of."

An awkward silence. "We have homework to do." John broke it, walking upstairs. "Yeah," Dave followed. "So do we," Rose and Jade copied. They didn't really do any homework. John worked on some computer softwares he couldn't seem to fix, Rose wrote some story, while Jade played video games with Dave in his room.

"Nice youngsters you live with!" Jake said. "Yeah, I guess so, they can get a bit wild." Bro responded. "Not as wild as Grand Theft Auto 5!"

"No way! How did you get it?"

"That's the greatness of our job, ol' chum!"

"This is the best job ever."

John took a break from his computer to see what Rose was up to. She hid her journal under her bed. "Nothing, just resting. What are Jade and Dave up to?" she said. John shrugged. "Let's find out."

They walked in the room, to find them cuddling in Dave's bed. Dave popped up. "You know you could knock, right!?" he irritatedly said. "I'm telling!" John joked, as Rose giggled, and Jade blushed.

"Hey! Dave's bro...dude! Person who is responsible for us...I don't know what to call you!" John loudly stated, walking downstairs. "Dave and Jade are in bed together!" Bro paused the game, and stood up. "Dave! Get down here!" he angrily said. Jake simply stayed put, not saying anything. Dave came down, with his usual expression.

"Nice job, lil' bro."

Dave high-fived him. "Damn right!" Dave went back up. "See John, nothing to tell on. Stop being jealous." John gave Rose a quick glance, as Dave locked his doors. Jade laughed. "I thought you were in actual trouble!" Dave asked her "Why would only I be in trouble, then?"

John stayed in his room now. He finished some homework, his and Dave's. Later, he watched some Nic Cage movies on his TV. By then the moon had risen, and everyone was asleep. Jake had gone home a while ago.

* * *

**I think I'm going to be taking a break from this story for a while, since I have so many others planned. I'm still working on it, but nothing will be posted on this for a while!**


End file.
